Lottie Fawley
'Charlotte Fawley '(born 24 Jun 1982) is a pure-blood English witch, the daughter of Geoffrey Fawley and his wife, Roseanne Fawley (née Vane). She was born in Derby. She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1993, and was Sorted into Gryffindor House on 1 September 1993. She is known as Lottie to her friends, Demelza Robins, Alice Tolipan, and her first cousin, Romilda Vane. She was a member of the House of Fawley, of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Her great-grandfather was Hector Fawley, who was Minister for Magic from 1925 to 1939. Biography Early life (1980s) Lottie was born in Derby, Derbyshire, on 24 June, 1982. She was the only daughter of Geoffrey and Roseanne Fawley (née Vane). Derby is a city and unitary authority area in Derbyshire, England. It lies on the banks of the River Derwent in the south of Derbyshire, of which it was traditionally the county town. A branch of the Fawleys made their home here in the late nineteenth century. Her father had been the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was in school, and had a great love for the sport. He brought her to Falmouth Falcon games in Cornwall, the home of the Vanes. Her paternal grandparents were Clement Fawley and Enid Fawley (née Edgecombe. She was the great-granddaughter of Hector Fawley, who was the British Minister for Magic from 1925 to 1939. His term in office coincided with the beginning of Gellert Grindelwald's "For the Greater Good" revolution. Fawley did not take Grindelwald's threat to the world wizarding community sufficiently seriously, and his lack of response was openly questioned. The Daily Prophet once asked in 1926, whether "Flamboyant Fawley" was doing enough. Her maternal first cousin was Romilda Vane, and they saw a lot of each other in Cornwall. They got their Hogwarts letters in the same year and they were the same age. On her father's side, she had four first cousins: Daphne and her sister, Astoria Greengrass, daughters of her aunt Evaline, and Geoffrey and Johnny Cresswell, sons of her aunt Millicent. Hogwarts life (1990s) Charlotte received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1993. She purchased a wand at Ollivander's that summer, made of ash and unicorn hair. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September 1993, where Dementors attacked the train, looking for a recently-escaped Azkaban prisoner, Sirius Black. She was then sorted into Gryffindor House that night. She became close with her cousin Geoffrey, but not with her cousins, Daphne and Astoria, because of her sorting. She shared a dormitory with Demelza Robins, Alice Tolipan, and her first cousin, Romilda Vane. In 1997, her first cousin, Astoria, passed away of an illness, but Lottie did not attend her funeral as her entire family was in hiding during that time, and she herself was at school. She was one of the students who stayed to fight during the Battle of Hogwarts, despite being underaged. She survived, while her cousin, Johnny, to whom she was close to, did not. She mourned his death with the rest of her family. Etymology "Charlotte" is a female given name, a female form of the male name Charlot, a diminutive of Charles. It is of French origin meaning "free man" or "petite". Fawley is a habitational surname from any of various places named Fawley, in Berkshire, Buckinghamshire, and Hampshire. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:English individuals Category:1980s births Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1993 Category:Individuals Sorted in 1993 Category:Individuals from Cornwall Category:Cancers Category:Pure-bloods Category:Ash wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Falmouth Falcons supporters Category:House of Fawley Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants